


Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time

by Casloveshisfreckles



Series: Make This Place Your Home [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Timestamp, Christmas surprises, Dean and Cas' family, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mistletoe, SO MUCH FLUFF, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, destiel christmas, i'm not even sorry, so you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casloveshisfreckles/pseuds/Casloveshisfreckles
Summary: “Stop checking out Charlie’s ass and hand me the damn lights, it’s freezing up here!” Dean snaps his fingers a few times, prompting Jo to drag her eyes away from her girlfriend and turn them on him with a glare.“Don’t hate, Dean, appreciate!” Charlie gives her butt a little shake as she reaches up to finish pinning the garland to the front porch railing.Dean rolls his eyes. He’s been on his ladder hanging Christmas lights for the better part of two hours and he’s officially Over It and ready for a drink. He can see Jo gearing up for a rant and as he mentally prepares his rebuttal, he’s distracted by the sound of wheels on gravel as Cas’ truck pulls up to the house.Cas’ smile washes away his irritation and he grins back before climbing down the ladder.It's their first Christmas back together and Cas thinks he has a lot to make up for. Dean just wants to do everything he can to make Cas smile. A little funny, a little angsty, and a whole lot of fluff; a Christmas Timestamp for Closing Time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had one or two goals in mind for this little story and as usual, Dean and Cas had a mind of their own and my two little ideas turned into what you see here. It was never meant to be long enough to even be chaptered but I'll be honest, I love what this turned into. 
> 
> So, here's my Christmas love letter to this verse... a Christmas Postcard, if you will. <3
> 
> There is Christmas Music mentioned in this fic (what would this verse be without it?) - two of my personal favorites:  
> [The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas to You)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwacxSnc4tI)  
> [Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkDgiFgI2ms)
> 
> Fic Title thanks to another favorite - [Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMhMekfIyos)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Ok, Jo, hand me the next strand.” Dean holds his hand out, waiting for Jo to hand him the string of multi-colored lights. He waits a beat too long before looking down.

“Stop checking out Charlie’s ass and hand me the damn lights, it’s freezing up here!” Dean snaps his fingers a few times, prompting Jo to drag her eyes away from her girlfriend and turn them on him with a glare.

“Don’t hate, Dean, appreciate!” Charlie gives her butt a little shake as she reaches up to finish pinning the garland to the front porch railing.

Dean rolls his eyes. He’s been on his ladder hanging Christmas lights for the better part of two hours and he’s officially Over It and ready for a drink. He can see Jo gearing up for a rant and as he mentally prepares his rebuttal, he’s distracted by the sound of wheels on gravel as Cas’ truck pulls up to the house.

Cas’ smile washes away his irritation and he grins back before climbing down the ladder.

Sam is already lowering the tailgate when Dean reaches the truck. Cas had driven them to Strawberry Hill that morning to pick up the tree he and Dean picked out last week. The seven foot Fraser Fir will look amazing in their living room and Dean can’t wait to decorate it.

He greets Cas with a kiss. “Everything go ok?”

Cas is looking a little shifty, but he kisses Dean back and nods. “Everything went great. The tree was ready when we got there and we enjoyed some cider while they loaded it into the truck.”

“Tell him what else you got!” Sam grins from the back of the truck where he’s untying their tree. Cas glares at him before looking back at Dean sheepishly.

Damn, he’s cute. The tip of Cas’ nose is red and his cheeks look chapped by the wind. Dean wants to drag him inside and kiss him until they’re both warmed up. He settles for rubbing Cas’ arms through his jacket while he waits for the rest of the story.

“The kids from the high school were there, and they were selling wreaths and I may have gotten a tad bit carried away.”

“Babe…”

“He bought ten!” Sam’s enjoying this way too much and they both glare at him.

“You’re gonna carry that tree inside yourself, Sasquatch.” Dean turns back to Cas. “Ten, Cas? What are we gonna do with ten wreaths?”

“It’s ok, Dean. I only brought two home. We already dropped one off at the bar, one with Ellen, we left one at Jo and Charlie’s—”  

“Thanks, Cas!” Charlie and Jo are listening from the front stoop.

“—and Sam is going to take one home. One for my office and the rest, I’ll give to a few co-workers. It was for a good cause!”

“That so?” Dean’s enjoying every minute of this exchange. “And what cause would that be?”

“The varsity baseball team needs new uniforms,” Cas mumbles and Dean throws his head back, laughing.

“I think that’s a great cause, sweetheart.” He wraps his arms around Cas’ waist and pulls him close. “You’re a good man, Mr. Novak.”

“That’s Mr. Winchester, to you.” Cas’ smile lights his face and then he’s kissing Dean and everything feels right, until a snowball smacks him in the back of his head.

“Son of a bitch.”

Dean whirls towards the house, only to be met with three far too innocent faces looking back at him. He raises an eyebrow. “No one’s gonna fess up, huh? All right.” He reaches back for Cas who grabs his hand and tugs. “This means war!”

They both duck behind the tailgate and Cas drops into a squat, packing snowballs and lining them up along the back of the truck. Dean hears squeals and running as Jo, Charlie, and Sam move to find their own base. Dean peeks over the bed of the truck to see Jo and Charlie scrambling behind the Impala.

“Hey! Nope, not behind my Baby! She’s off limits!” He stands straight up, whipping his head around to find Sam. “That goes for you too, moose! A snowball hits her, you’re all—”  

He’s cut off by another snowball to the side of his face. “God damn it, Sam!”

He ducks back down and nods when he sees that Cas has packed a decent amount of snowballs for them. They both take one in each hand and stand together, lobbing them where they can see Charlie’s flaming red hair sticking out from behind a tree.

They dodge most of the snowballs thrown at them and land a few of their own but it’s not long until they’re all soaking wet. No one’s sure who calls for the truce first but they can all agree it’s time to call it quits.

Dean makes them all strip down—“No way you’re messing up our new floors!”—pulling towels from the laundry room, while Cas dashes upstairs to get sweatpants and t-shirts for everyone. Dean shoves their clothes in the dryer and heads upstairs, pushing Cas against their bedroom door as he’s trying to slip back down, his arms full of clothes.

Cas indulges him, he always does, kissing Dean back until they’re both warm. Dean slips his hands under the KU shirt Cas is wearing, rubbing his thumbs against the dips of Cas’ hips and Cas lets out a little squeak. “Your hands are freezing.”

“Any idea where I can warm them up?” He’s sliding his hands back and Cas is laughing against his mouth and squirming but before Dean can get a handful, annoyed shouts are coming from downstairs.

“Hurry up, you guys!”

“Bring me a hair dryer!”

“We’re literally in our underwear, Dean!”

They’re both trying to fight back laughter.

“God damn nags.” Dean sinks back against Cas, intent on more kissing.

“Go get dressed, my love.” Cas steps into the bathroom to grab the hair dryer for Charlie. “I’ll go start some water for hot toddies. We have honey, right?”

“Should have some of that organic honey you like. And use the Bulleit bourbon.” Dean is pulling on sweats and black fuzzy socks that Cas got him. They keep his feet warm and he can slide all over the hardwood, like Tom Cruise in Risky Business. Cas laughed the first time he did it in his underwear and lost his footing, crashing into the kitchen island.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas calls out as he heads towards the stairs.

Dean is happy. Over the last month, Cas has entirely unpacked, filling all the spaces in Dean's life, even some he didn't know were empty. He looks around their bedroom before he goes back downstairs, seeing Cas everywhere.

His glasses on his nightstand, a half drank glass of water and the latest Neil deGrasse Tyson book next to it. Cas was reading it in bed before they went to sleep last night. There's another stack of books on the floor by the window, one open and face down on the seat, a cup of coffee on the windowsill. Dean loves to wake up and see Cas reading there, the morning light glowing off his skin.

Yeah, Dean is pretty happy.

By the time he gets back downstairs, Sam and Cas have the tree inside and set up in the corner by the conservatory. Boxes and bags of decorations sit close by. Charlie and Jo are on the back porch cuddled close on the couch, sharing a blanket. Charlie is animated, taking fast with her hands and Jo is covering her mouth in laughter. Dean smiles, happy for them.

He's fixing their drinks when he hears a bark of laughter from Sam and Cas is grinning like the sun, catching Dean's eye. As much as he's looking forward to later, when they'll decorate the tree together, Dean doesn't want this moment to end.

Their home has become a hub for their family and Dean couldn't be more thrilled. He looks forward to years of family gatherings, of starting his own family with Cas, under this roof. It's everything Dean's always dreamed of.

Cas’ hands sliding around his waist snap him out of his daydream. “Where'd you just go, Dean?” A kiss to Dean's neck follows Cas’ question.

“Just thinkin’ about the future, all the Christmases were gonna have here.”

“Well, let's try to survive this one first.” Cas winks and grabs the tray Dean's prepared. Dean grabs the big bowl of popcorn someone popped and snags a blanket from the couch, joining everyone on the porch.

He sets the bowl on the table and settles in next to Cas, wrapping them both in the big blanket. He stretches his legs out and wiggles his toes.

“Nice socks.” Sam is smirking at him.

“Don't be jealous you don't have a hottie that buys you fuzzy socks, Sam.”

“If you'd like, we'll get you some for Christmas, Sam.” Cas, always the diplomat.

“Those look so warm, Dean.” Charlie is checking out his socks too, and he wonders when his feet got so interesting.

“All right, fuzzy socks for everyone! We gonna watch this movie now, or what?”

Cas points the remote at the TV, hitting play and settling into Dean's arms. The opening song of _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ starts and Dean smiles, dropping a kiss to Cas’ head.

It's officially Christmas now.

***

Once the movie ends, everyone gets ready to head home, to leave Dean and Cas to decorate their Christmas tree.

Before he leaves, Sam helps Dean build up the fire while Jo and Charlie help Cas clean the kitchen and change back into their own clothes.

“Hey Dean,” Sam is stacking firewood and has a contemplative look on his face. Dean can see the chick flick moment starting. He waits for Sam to continue.

“I just wanted to let you know, I’m really happy for you. For Cas too but—I know how hard it’s been for you and I guess it wasn’t until Cas came back and—just seeing the two of you together made it a lot more obvious how unhappy you’ve been.” He pushes his hair behind his ear.

“What’s this about, Sammy? I mean, I appreciate it, believe me but is there something else on your mind?”

“Just today, with Cas and the way your house just feels… like a home, I guess. And Cas, the way he talks about you, about being here, it made me realize that he really loves you.” They both turn at the sound of Cas laughing in the kitchen with Charlie. Dean’s heart feels full, and he turns back to Sam.

“Thanks, Sammy. I really love him too. We’re happy. And I want you to know our house is always open to you even if you don’t call before you show up.” Dean winks when Sam rolls his eyes. He accepts the hug Sam envelopes him in before wrestling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair.  They both freeze at the sound of Cas clearing his throat.

“Here are your clothes, Sam.” He’s holding a folded stack of clothes and wearing a fond smile as he looks at the two brothers. “Thank you for your assistance with the tree today. We appreciate it.”

Dean catches an elbow to the stomach and lets Sam go, grinning when Sam wraps Cas into a hug goodbye. “Anytime, Cas.”

Dean walks everyone out and by the time he heads back inside, the living room is warm and Cas has Christmas music playing. He’s stringing the tree with lights and he’s singing along to “Last Christmas” as he works. Dean can see the dip of his back when Cas raises his arms, his golden skin making Dean’s mouth go dry. He approaches Cas and slides his palm across the exposed skin, making Cas turn and kiss him.

“Heya, sweetheart.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Two of Dean’s favorite words in the world.

“I have a surprise for you.” Dean leans down to grab the box he stashed with their decorations earlier that day. He guides Cas over to the couch and they sit, the box between them. “Go ahead, open it.”

Cas looks at him curiously before opening the box. He gasps when he sees what's inside and starts pulling everything out. Dean came across the box when he was cleaning out the storage shed behind The Roadhouse. Not only were Cas’ composition books there, but also a box of Christmas decorations they had used every year in their dorm.

Cas pulls out various cards they exchanged, including the one he drew for Dean their first Christmas together. Every year, they’d pick out ornaments for each other as gifts and every single one was inside: a miniature Chevy Impala, an infinity symbol carved out of wood that Dean hand crafted, an ornament from one of their trips to Mustang Island, another from Arizona when they had gone to Spring Training. There’s around ten ornaments in the box, every one of them lovingly hand wrapped in tissue, kept safe for the last ten years.

It’s with shining eyes that Cas looks at Dean after taking all the ornaments out and laying them across the coffee table. “You kept them. All of them.”

“Me being a sentimental sap should no longer come as a surprise, Cas.”

Dean gets a deep kiss for his trouble and he cards his fingers through Cas’ thick hair. Cas strokes Dean’s cheek with his thumb and hums into his mouth before he breaks them apart. “You’re incredible, Dean.”

“There’s one more thing in that box for you, Cas. Take a look.”

Cas tilts his head and peers inside, his eyebrows quirking when he sees the wrapped box left inside. He unwraps it, his long fingers peeling back the paper. He pulls the lid off the flat, white box and bites his lip when he sees what’s inside. It’s a skeleton key with a silver tag tied to it with a red bow.

“Dean?”

“Read the tag, Cas.”

Cas turns the silver tag in his hand and reads what’s engraved on it.

_Our First Home, est. 2017_ is engraved on one side, their address engraved on the other.

A tear slips down Cas’ face and Dean wipes it away with his thumb. “Come on, let’s hang it on our tree.” He pulls Cas up by his hand and laces their fingers together. He lets Cas pick the perfect spot, not too high and right in the middle of the tree. Together they hang the rest of the ornaments from their past, laughing and reminiscing over their Christmas’ together.

They’ve gotten into the habit of talking about their years apart, one of them picking a date and each of them sharing what they were going through on that day without one another. At first, it was hard for Dean to hear the things Cas was doing without him, the life he was living alone. Now, he craves those stories, wanting to fill all the blanks he can about Cas’ life in New York.

“Ok, Christmas 2012. Talk to me.”

Cas smiles and thinks for a minute.  “Oh, I remember. I was on a plane that year for Christmas. Many planes, actually.” Dean must look confused because Cas just smiles and continues his story. “See, I spent that year doing a lot of campaigning for Obama’s re-election. After a successful win in November, Gabriel decided I needed a break, so he bought us tickets to visit Greece. We spent a week in Athens and another on a beach in Santorini. I spent all of Christmas day flying. There were far less people than I was expecting and everyone seemed to be in great spirits, considering.”

Cas hangs the last ornament and steps back to admire their handiwork. It must be to his satisfaction as he nods and lays down on the couch, pulling Dean down with him. Dean settles between his legs, grabbing Cas’ thighs and wrapping them around his waist. He squeezes and kneads at one of Cas’ socked feet and Cas sighs and wiggles his toes.  

“I had a layover in Boston before the international flight and there was a man in the bar there that reminded me of you.”

Cas always did this. When they exchanged memories, Cas’ always had something in them that reminded him of Dean, be it a song, a color, a smell, and now, a whole person.

“He was talking to the bartender and when he laughed, god, I honestly thought it was you for a moment. I didn’t want to look. Soon enough, my brain reminded me you hate to fly so why would you be in a bar at Boston International?” Cas ran a hand up to Dean’s face, scratching lightly through his beard. “I bought him a drink. I was hoping he would come talk to me and maybe I could make him laugh and get that feeling back for a moment.”

Dean tilts his head back to kiss the underside of Cas’ chin. “Babe, that’s really creepy.”

Cas laughs and flicks Dean on the nose. “It didn’t work. He just thanked me with a tip of his hat. Pretty sure I saw him slip away with the bartender not long after.”

“Oh man, that could have been you.” Dean is laughing.

“No, it wouldn’t have been the real thing. And I like that much better.”

Dean slides himself down a little more and Cas tightens his thighs, carding one hand through Dean’s hair.

“What about you, my love?”

“Christmas 2012. That was the year Ash came back.”

Cas is scratching Dean’s scalp and his hand stills. “Ash left?”

“Yup. MIT. Came back with a degree in electrical engineering and computer science. Showed back up and asked if he could work behind the bar again. I think he dabbles in extracurriculars but that’s his business.” Dean chuckles. “Anyway, he came home right before Christmas. After Christmas dinner, we went out to the stadium at KU and played some baseball. At three am. Completely blitzed on bourbon and a little stoned. Luckily, it was Jody that busted us. She escorted us home and stayed for a drink.”

“Jody?”

“Mills. You don’t remember her? Same class as us but she went to Texas A&M. She’d come home to visit her parents on school breaks and Garth would always invite her over for game nights. I’m sure you met at some point.” Dean slid his hand up Cas’ pant leg, rubbing his hand up and down his calf. “Her dad was Chief of Police. Jody’s continued the family tradition.”

“So she busted you and Ash?”

“And Sam. Jo and Charlie immediately ratted us out to Ellen because we didn’t let them come with. They were still students, so they had a lot more to lose.”

“What did Ellen say?”

“Slapped us all upside the head and threw away all the leftover pie.”

“Whoa. She was pissed.”

They’re both laughing. Dean lets go of Cas’ legs and twists around to lay on top of him, his mouth at Cas’ sternum. He pushes Cas’ shirt up, exposing his stomach. They both squirm enough so Dean can help Cas out of it. Cas is pulling at Dean’s shirt now, pulling it up from his back, the bulk of it slipping over Dean’s head and getting caught. They’re both cracking up as Dean tries to wiggle his way out of his own shirt.

He succeeds and tosses his shirt towards the kitchen, Cas’ shirt falling to the floor. Finally, they’re skin to skin and Cas is warm and Dean is flushed and they’re both laughing into each other’s mouths. They kiss a bit and Cas is pulling away, reaching towards the coffee table to grab his phone. Dean blinks because, hello, half naked love of your life here. Cas smirks like he can read Dean’s mind and taps his screen a few times, plunging the room into darkness, the overhead lights turning off.

All that lights the room is the lingering fire, almost to embers, and the soft glow of the Christmas tree lights. Reds, blues, greens and yellows reflect in Cas’ eyes and Dean feels like his whole life is shining in them. He’s breathtaking and Dean tells him so, plunging into his mouth, trying to drink in as much of Cas as he can.

The only sounds Dean hears are their ragged breaths and the soothing voice of Nat King Cole, singing “The Christmas Song”.

_Everybody knows, a turkey and some mistletoe, help to make the season bright._

Cas kisses him with a fire in his lips, wrapping his legs around Dean and crossing his ankles, keeping him close. When the bridge of the song hits, Cas slips his hand up Dean’s side, playing along. Dean moans, his immediate reaction anytime Cas plays him, already knowing the art and exactly where it’s inked into Dean’s skin.  

_And so I’m offering this simple phrase, for kids from one to ninety-two,_

Dean’s hands are in Cas’ hair as he rests on his elbows, hovering over Cas, meeting every kiss with equal passion. He still can’t believe this is his life.

_Although it’s been said, many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you._

***

One of Dean’s favorite things to do in the morning is watch Cas get ready for work. He’ll make coffee and bring it upstairs while Cas is in the shower, putting his mug on his dresser where he’ll see it when he comes out. Cas always chugs half the cup before he starts picking out clothes, always running his selections by Dean for final approval.

Now that it’s Christmas, Cas revealed his Christmas tie collection, one for every day leading up to Christmas break, ten different ties with ten different crazy Christmas patterns. Dean fingers the silky ties while Cas picks out his sweater vest, settling on the one that looks like an ugly Christmas sweater. He smiles when Cas pushes the other ties to the middle of the bed and sits next to Dean, waiting for him to slide the silk around his neck.

Dean ties a simple half-windsor knot, pushing it closed at the base of Cas’ throat. He smooths down the tie and tucks the end into Cas’ sweater vest, letting his hands come to rest on Cas’ hips.

“Happy last day of fall semester, sweetheart.”

“I am so looking forward to this break.” He rests his forehead against Dean’s. “I can’t wait to sleep in with you tomorrow.”

“Mmmm me too. How about breakfast in bed? French toast?”

“That sounds wonderful, Dean.” Cas kisses him goodbye before slipping out of the room and Dean listens to him go down the stairs. He hears a far off, “Thank you, Dean!” from downstairs and he knows Cas found the travel mug and lunch Dean prepared for him and left on the kitchen island.

“You’re welcome, babe!” Dean waits to hear the front door close and the rumble of the Impala before he jumps out of bed, throwing on jeans and a Royals hoodie before jogging down the stairs. Bobby is expecting him in thirty, which is why Cas took the Impala; Dean needed his truck to move his present back to the house.

For the last month, Dean’s been building Cas a new desk for their office. A few days before, he’d taken it to Bobby’s for finishing and today, he was bringing it home to get ready to give to Cas tomorrow, on Christmas Eve. He knocks before letting himself into Ellen’s kitchen, the smell of bacon and syrup filling his nose.

“Good morning! Ellen? Bobby!” Dean snags a piece of bacon from the kitchen table. “Where is everybody?”

Dean pours himself a cup of coffee and leans back against the counter, waiting for either of his parents to join him. He loves this kitchen. When Bobby and Ellen signed The Roadhouse over to him that also meant the living space upstairs. Bobby had found a run down farmhouse about twenty minutes from the bar and with Dean and Sam’s help, had remodeled it, top to bottom.

The whole house has beautiful reclaimed wood throughout and the kitchen is full of clean, white lines and tartan accents. Ellen runs a tight ship; the kitchen is spotless. He smiles when she joins him, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Mornin’, mama. Cas asked me to bring you those.” He gestures at the book bag he left on one of the chairs. Cas knew he was coming over but just thought it was to help Bobby with one of his projects. He had put a bag of books together for Ellen the night before.

“Tell him I said thanks.” She smiles. Cas has enough books to fill a library, and he’s constantly lending them out. “You hungry?” She asks, but she’s already filling a plate for him, setting it down with a fresh cup of coffee.

Dean digs in while they discuss the Christmas menus one last time. Tomorrow the family will gather at The Roadhouse for an early dinner and on Christmas Day, Dean and Cas are hosting everyone for Christmas dinner. Dean’s deep frying a turkey and planning an entire meal with Ellen’s help. Once the desk is set up, he’ll bring Bobby back to the house and go to the store with Ellen.

“All right boy, if you’re done with your home ec class, we can hit the road.” Bobby takes the last piece of bacon from his plate. “I’ve already got the desk loaded in the truck. Let’s go.”

A few days before, Sam helped him clear out the office across from their bedroom. He and Cas planned to redo the whole room after the new year so the door was closed all the time. Dean only had to keep Cas out of the room for another twenty-four hours.

Together, Dean and Bobby carried the pieces of the desk upstairs, completing the assembly in the room. The desk was the length of one wall, a double set of drawers splitting the middle and file cabinets at each end. The office chairs they picked out when they first discussed the remodel were assembled and Dean pushed them into their spots, stepping back to admire the finished look.

He thinks Cas is going to love it. The desk has features from all the desks Cas likes and while they have an extra room for two offices, they decided not to go that route, turning the two other rooms into guest rooms.

The rest of the day went smooth and after unloading all the groceries, Dean starts a quick dinner, throwing together some burgers to have ready by the time Cas comes home from work.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel is running late and he calls Dean to let him know. “Joshua insisted we meet one last time to discuss next semester, and I promised Charlie I’d stop by and drop off a gift she had delivered to my office for Jo.”

“Ooh what is it?” 

“I don’t know Dean, it's in an Amazon box.”

“Did you shake it?” 

“No, it’s probably a new knife or some other projectile weapon. I wasn’t about to take a chance.” 

Dean laughs, and it makes Castiel smile. “Ok, so you’re thinking another twenty minutes?” 

“I’d say so. See you in a bit, my love.”

“Bye Cas, drive safe.”

Their call ends and Castiel checks his app again. He expected some traffic out of Kansas City and he tried to leave with plenty of time to spare but the holiday travelers seem to have had the same idea. He doesn’t like lying to Dean about where he is but it’s necessary. 

It’s true, he did have to work today but he only spent an hour in his office before he was off and running, putting last minute touches on his gifts for Dean. The final thing, and the reason he’s coming from Kansas City, was an appointment with Garth at his tattoo shop. He’d sat for the last three hours under Garth’s tattoo gun and his shoulder is sore. 

The tattoo is one of many gifts he has planned for Dean. The idea came to him weeks ago; ten gifts for ten years lost. He planned each gift out, instilling the help of the family when necessary. His favorite of all the gifts was delivered a few days ago and Castiel can’t wait to see Dean’s face when he gives it to him. 

The house smells delicious when Castiel gets home. He changes into something comfortable, careful to pull on a hoodie to cover the bandage on his shoulder. He plans to reveal the tattoo in the morning so he doesn’t have to avoid Dean getting close for too long. 

They eat and take their places on the couch, fresh beers in hand. Castiel nestles under Dean’s arm and listens as he talks about his day, about shopping with Ellen and working with Bobby on a 1969 Camaro he’s restoring for Jo. They fall asleep together, legs tangled, and at some time during the night, they stumble upstairs to their bed. 

Castiel wakes early, locking himself in the bathroom to remove the bandage and treat the tattoo before pulling his shirt back on and climbing back into bed. Garth’s work is superb and it’s only a little red around the edges. He burrows into the blankets and smiles when Dean wraps their legs together and snakes his arms around Castiel’s middle. Dean’s pressing soft kisses to his neck and Castiel is happy. 

“Good morning, my love.”

“Morning, sunshine.” Dean stretches up to kiss him and Castiel lets him, enjoying the slide of their lips together. Their kisses are lazy and warm and it pains Castiel to pull away and sit up. Dean moans in protest and tries to pull him back down but Castiel just laughs and looks down at his beloved. Dean’s hair is mussed and his eyes are still heavy with sleep. He’s gorgeous and Castiel can’t help but give in, leaning down to kiss Dean on the forehead. 

“I want to give you your first present.” 

“Blow job?” Dean looks hopeful. 

“Not exactly but that can be arranged.” 

Dean is propped up on one arm and he’s running his fingers along the seam of Castiel’s sleep pants, slipping them under his shirt. 

“Close your eyes, please.” Castiel checks and Dean does what he’s told, his eyes squeezed shut. He watches for a few moments, tickling Dean when he catches him peeking out of one eye. He growls and Dean closes his eye, a grin lighting his face. 

Castiel pulls his shirt over his head and turns his back towards Dean, the tattoo in full display. 

He peeks over his shoulder, not wanting to miss a second of Dean’s reaction. “You may open your eyes, Dean.” 

Dean’s eyebrows raise and he opens his eyes and Castiel watches them rake up his back, widening when he sees the tattoo. Dean reaches out, his fingers hovering above the notes. Two five-line staffs are inked into his skin, the notes to the chorus of “Everlong” filling each line. 

“Can I—” Castiel nods, knowing Dean is asking for permission to touch. 

“It’s ‘Everlong’.” Dean sounds like he’s in awe. 

Castiel nods again. “When you sang it for me—God Dean, you sounded beautiful. When I was trying to pick out a song, this one kept coming back to me.” 

Dean is humming the song under his breath and dragging his fingers across the notes. Castiel shivers at his gentle touch.

“Do you like it?” 

Dean sits up and kisses the back of Castiel’s neck, careful to avoid the sensitive skin. “I love it, Cas. I really love it.” Dean wraps his legs around Castiel and settles his arms around his waist, stroking his stomach.  He runs his tongue from one of Castiel’s shoulders to the other and Castiel groans, dropping his chin to his chest. Dean’s hands slide down, passing Castiel’s waistband. One warm hand wraps around his cock and the other slides further to cup his balls, both hands working together. 

“Dean…” Castiel moans and lifts his hips to pull his sleep pants down. He spreads his legs, hooking them over Dean’s open legs. Dean is stroking him and Castiel throws his head back, his back flush against Dean’s chest. 

Everything whites out when Castiel comes, Dean’s name falling from his lips. Castiel feels loose and every nerve in his body is singing as Dean untangles them and guides Castiel back down to the sheets. He’s reaching across Castiel for something to clean his hand when Castiel grabs it, bringing Dean’s hand to his mouth, licking him clean one finger at a time. Dean sucks in a breath and lays back, his eyes on Castiel’s mouth. 

“You’re so fucking hot, babe. Fuck.” Castiel grins, Dean’s thumb pressing down on his tongue. He bites him gently before pulling off with a slight pop. He rolls towards Dean and gives him a filthy kiss, making sure Dean can taste him with every swipe of his tongue. 

Dean gets that Christmas blow job he was hoping for. 

***

Since they’re hosting on Christmas morning, they don’t have much to bring to the Roadhouse, besides the pies Dean made; apple, cherry, and a cheesecake for the girls. He seals the pies in the pie carriers Castiel bought him and loads them into the Impala. Castiel locks up and comes down the stairs, a big bottle of whiskey in his hands. 

“Don’t you think that’s a little redundant, sweetheart? We’re going to a bar.” 

Castiel blushes. “I know that. It’s for Sam.” 

“Why are you bringing my brother a bottle of Jack Daniels?” 

“I may have lost a bet,” Castiel mumbles. He needed Sam’s help for one of Dean’s presents and in their discussions, Sam bragged that he could get tickets to any sporting event, saying he had “connections”. Castiel had called him out on it and bet him a bottle of his choice. Needless to say, Castiel lost. 

“Care to elaborate there, Cas?” 

“Not really.” 

Dean starts the car with narrowed eyes. “Ok,” he says. “I’ll just get it out of Sam later.” 

He pulls out of the driveway, heading east towards The Roadhouse. Castiel shoots a text to Sam, warning him that his brother is wondering about their bet. He gets a laughing emoji in response, rolls his eyes, and shuts his phone off. 

They’ve barely made it down the road when Dean grabs his hand and kisses it. “Got another surprise for you, babe.” His grin is mischievous. “The bag in the backseat.” 

Castiel looks over the seat to see a red gift bag on the floor of the Impala. 

“What is this, Dean?” 

“Open it and find out, Cas.” 

The bag is heavy, heavier than Castiel is expecting. He hauls it into the front seat and pulls out a box. Opening the lid reveals rows and rows of cassette tapes and Castiel recognizes his own writing. 

For a rainy day.  
For studying.  
For when you want to drown out Sam.  
For road trips.  
For when we kiss.  
For when you miss me.

Every tape Castiel ever made for Dean is in the box. He honestly thought, of all the things Dean would have thrown away first, their music would have been it. Castiel is in complete disbelief that these tapes still exist. 

Dean is grinning, his eyes on the road. 

Castiel pulls out one of the tapes and puts it into the tape deck. Coldplay’s “Yellow” plays, but its a recording of Castiel, playing it on the piano. Dean pulls into The Roadhouse and parks the car, pulling Castiel to him and kissing him deeply. 

“One of my favorites, for kissing.” 

Castiel lets himself get lost in Dean’s lips, wondering again how he could ever be so lucky. 

The windows are fogged up before they pull away from one another. Castiel cups Dean’s face and stares into his eyes. “I never thought—how did we get here, Dean?”

“You came home, sweetheart. You came home, to me.” Dean moves his head to kiss Castiel’s palm. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that.” 

“I love you.”

“I know.” 

Ellen serves a beautiful, perfectly seared prime rib with green beans and roasted sweet potatoes. Somehow, everyone leaves room for the pies Dean made and they enjoy them while sitting around the bar, playing pool, A Christmas Story playing on the TVs. Castiel has some of each pie, praising Dean for his skills. 

“Oh, I’ll show you my skills later, baby.” Dean’s a little drunk, Sam having kept his glass full all night. 

“Yeah?” Castiel pulls Dean close, running a hand up his arm. “Promise?” Castiel might be a little drunk too.

“You guys are so gross.” Sam pretends to gag. 

“I think they’re adorable.” Charlie is looking at them with hearts in her eyes. Maybe everyone is a little drunk.

“Thank you Charlie!” Dean tugs on one of her red curls. “See Sammy, that’s why Charlie is way cooler than you.” He wraps Charlie in a hug and kisses the top of her head.

“Hey man, you’ve got your own boyfriend, go kiss him.” Jo butts her head against Dean and tries to wiggle between them. 

Big mistake. Dean opens his arms and captures Jo between him and Charlie. “You did it now, Joanna Beth,” he says as him and Charlie squeeze in tighter. Jo is laughing and trying to untangle herself. 

Castiel is laughing harder than he has in awhile. He looks around the bar for a minute and smiles, enjoying the ease of their gathering. Growing up in his family, there were never warm moments like these. Christmas was a formal affair, consisting of a five course meal his father used to impress clients or people in the community. The only good times Castiel can recall are the times Gabriel was home and would steal him away from all the formality. He wonders what Gabriel is doing right now. He calculates the time in London, realizing it’s Christmas Day there. 

“Dean! I need to call Gabriel, it’s Christmas!” Castiel is poking his phone, but it’s not responding. He holds it out to Dean. “This is broken.” 

“It’s off, you lightweight.” Dean digs his own phone out of his pocket and pulls up Gabriel’s number. He puts it on speakerphone and Castiel can hear it ringing. 

“Dean-o! Right on time!” Castiel doesn’t know what that means, but he doesn’t even care. His brother is on the phone and suddenly, Castiel wishes he were here more than anything else.

“Hello, Gabriel. Merry Christmas.” 

“Cassie! Merry Christmas, little bro!” 

Gabriel greets the family who has now gathered around Dean’s phone. He had been introduced via a random Skype session not long after their engagement and he quickly befriended them all by sending everyone in the family chocolate. Castiel knew he texted Dean, Sam, Jo, and Charlie often. Castiel never had a problem admitting that in his family, Gabriel was the best of all of them. 

Everyone chats for a bit before Dean takes Gabriel off speakerphone, handing the phone over to Castiel with a wink. He crosses the bar, away from the noise.

“I’d really like to see you soon, Gabriel.” While their conversation was enjoyable, the ache of missing his brother is tugging at his heart. 

“Tell you what, I’ll check my schedule and we’ll plan something. When do you go back to school?” 

Castiel can hear a loud noise in the background, one that reminds him of announcements over a loudspeaker. “January fifth. Where are you?” 

“Catching a flight to Geneva. Busy time for a chocolatier, Christmas. But worry not Cassie, your present will arrive tomorrow!” Castiel can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Dean shipped your presents a few days ago. They should be waiting for you when you get back home.” Castiel sighed. “I suppose I should let you go. You’ll call tomorrow?” 

“Sure thing, little bro! Enjoy the rest of your night. Can you hand me back to Dean for a sec?” 

That’s strange but Castiel agrees and walks the phone back to Dean. “I guess he’d like to say goodbye. He’s on his way to Geneva.” 

Dean’s eyes widen as he takes the phone. “Geneva huh?” He laughs at whatever Gabriel says back and kisses Castiel on the cheek. He can hear Gabe talking fast through the phone. 

“Ok, alright, we’ve got it covered.” Dean pauses. “Yes—Gabriel, yes!” Dean rolls his eyes. “Ok, I will. Talk soon.” He hangs up and pockets his phone with a roll of his eyes. 

“What was that about, Dean?” 

“Your big brother is a pain in my ass, Cas.” Dean smirks and looks at Sam. “Something you two have in common, Sammy!” 

Dean gets the middle finger from Sam in response. 

“Ok, you idjits!” Bobby is in the middle of the room, Ellen at his side, her arms full of gift bags. “Line up, come on.” 

Everyone is chattering and smiling as they line up in front of Bobby and Ellen. 

“What’s this about, Dean?” 

Dean leans in to whisper in Castiel’s ear. “Bobby started this tradition a few years back. Christmas pajamas for everyone. Old sap.”

Castiel smiles. “Well, now we know where you got it from.” 

Dean grins wide. “Damn right.” 

Castiel opens his bag to find a pair of pajama pants in blue, with white atoms all over them. Dean’s pair is plaid and covered in Kansas City Chiefs logos. 

Castiel loves this tradition immediately. He loves that he gets to be included in it, even more.

Bobby drives them home, Ellen following in their truck. He only has to yell at Dean once about his seat belt after he tried pulling Castiel into the backseat with him. They’re both laughing messes by the time they get dropped off, both of them tripping over themselves to thank Bobby for the ride and Ellen for dinner. 

After a quick, drunk, makeout session inside the front door, Dean makes a small pot of coffee for them, considering the big day they have tomorrow. Castiel makes a fire and puts a few small gifts on the coffee table. Dean has a tray with two cups of coffee and a piece of leftover apple pie, a scoop of ice cream on top. They’ve both changed into their new pajamas and Castiel thinks Dean looks adorable in the glow of the Christmas tree. He waits for Dean to get comfortable and grabs a few of the gifts from the table. They’re sitting cross legged on the couch, facing each other.

“Dean, when I thought about what I wanted to get you for Christmas, I had many ideas. I thought for a long time about Christmases we lost and I wanted to make up for them, even just a little.”

It used to be, whenever Castiel would mention their time apart, Dean would flinch. Tonight, he’s all smiles and Castiel hopes it isn’t just the whiskey. 

“This morning I gave you your first gift, my new tattoo.” Castiel could feel his cheeks heat up and Dean leans over to kiss them. He places two gifts in Dean’s lap. 

“Here are numbers two and three. Considering the tapes and our decorations, I think this is fitting.” 

Watching Dean rip into the first gift makes Castiel warm. He assumes Dean doesn’t know he has things from their past so he hopes this comes as a surprise. 

When Dean takes the jar full of sand out of the box Castiel wrapped it in, he looks confused. Turning it around in his hands, he reads what Castiel wrote on the bottom. 

_ Mustang Island 2006 _

“Is this—Cas, is this really from our first trip to the Gulf?” 

“It is. When you were packing the Impala, I saved some and brought it home. I thought you might think it was cheesy, then.”

Dean laughs. “Now you know better.” 

“I do.” 

Dean turns the jar, watching the sand roll around in it. “This is so cool, babe.”

“There’s one more thing in that box, Dean.” 

Dean puts the jar between his legs and unwraps the frame holding a picture of the two of them from that trip. He touches the picture, his face wistful. “I told you I loved you for the first time on this trip.” 

“It was one of the best moments of my life, Dean. Knowing you felt the same way I did… I felt like the luckiest man alive.” Castiel leans in to kiss Dean. “I still do.” 

“Might have to fight you over that one, sweetheart.” Dean gets up. “I know just where to put these.” 

He goes to the front door, arranging the jar of sand and the photo on the front table next to the dish they throw their keys in when they come in the front door. “Something to make us smile when we get home.” 

“Perfect, Dean.” He pushes the next gift towards Dean when he sits back down. “Open this one next.” 

Dean tears off the wrapping. Inside is a photo album, the words “You are my yesterday, today, and tomorrow” engraved on the front. Dean furrows his brow as he opens it. 

The first page is a recent photo, one Ellen took of them at The Roadhouse, sitting at the piano together. Dean is playing and Castiel is looking at him, a smile on his face and love in his eyes. “The Story of Us” is printed below it. 

Dean is quiet as he turns the pages. There’s a small smile on his face as he goes through the album, occasionally running his fingers over their faces. Sometimes he laughs, sometimes he’s serious as he takes in the different memories. 

When Castiel came up with this gift, he had many of the photos on one of his hard drives. He reached out to Ellen, Sam, and Benny to see if they had any photos of them from college and they all came through, even sharing photos Castiel had never seen before. He didn’t fill every page, leaving blank pages for them to fill with more memories.

Dean’s hands still when he comes to the photo of them from graduation. Castiel holds his breath, not sure what Dean’s reaction will be. He knows when he saw the photo in the collection Ellen sent him, he cried; for them, for that terrible night, for everything they lost. He went back and forth about including the photo, finally deciding that despite what happened, that night was part of their story. 

A tear slips down Dean’s face. 

“Dean, no. Please. Let me explain.” Castiel pulls the album away, closing it and placing it on the coffee table. “Ellen gave me that photo. I wasn’t sure if I should include it, considering. But I decided to because despite what happened that night, it was still a huge achievement for both of us and it’s something I want us to be proud of. I meant it when I said I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.” 

“That was the worst night of my life, Cas.” He grabs the album and flips back to the page with the photo. “Look at us. We’re practically babies.” He tugs on his beard and Castiel sucks in a breath, pulling Dean’s hand away and into his lap. “You look so sad.” 

Castiel looks at the photo again, noticing his own face for the first time. He did look sad. He knew what was coming, he knew their time was running out and in that moment, he felt like his entire life was being ripped from his grasp. Castiel pushes away the sadness threatening to overwhelm him. 

“I can take it out, if you want,” he whispers. 

“Is that what  _ you  _ want?” 

“Not really. We worked hard to get there, I’m proud of us.” He locks eyes with Dean. “Maybe we can use it as a reminder of how far we’ve come and how precious what we have now is.” 

Dean looks back down at the photo, his eyes raking over their faces. “These kids had no idea what they had, huh?” 

“You knew. You always knew.” Castiel reaches out to run his fingers through Dean’s beard, across his jaw. “I always envied your faith in your convictions.” 

Dean won’t stop staring at the photo, his expression unreadable. Castiel pulls the album away. “Kiss me Dean. Please.” 

Unshed tears are in Dean’s eyes when he presses Castiel back into the cushions, kissing him desperately. “Love you so much, Cas. I won’t survive losing you again. I won’t.” 

Castiel wipes away the tears that are finally falling. “Please, Dean. I never want you to worry about that, not for another moment. I am yours, I have always been yours. I will always be yours.” 

Dean reacts by pulling Castiel up, his hand fisting in the front of Castiel’s shirt. He wraps his thighs around Castiel, straddling him and grinding down, the thin fabric of their sleep pants hiding nothing. 

“Dean,” Castiel gasps into his mouth.

“I fear no fate, for you are my fate,” Dean whispers the poem into Castiel’s skin. Castiel grabs Dean’s wrist, ghosting his open mouth across the words inked into Dean’s skin. 

“I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart. Every single moment, Dean.” He bites into the soft skin of Dean’s throat. “Forever.” 

They’re both naked in moments, Dean pulling the lube they have stashed under a couch cushion and using it to work himself open. Castiel wants to help, wants to touch, but Dean has his hands pinned above his head. He settles for mouthing at Dean’s collarbones, running his tongue up and down his neck. They’re both breathless when Dean sinks onto Castiel’s hard cock, both of them moaning as Dean settles into Castiel’s lap. 

“Fuck, Dean. You feel so good. So hot. Please.” Castiel doesn’t know if he’s asking to touch or for Dean to move and the truth is, he just wants more, wants all of Dean to consume him. 

“Please, Dean. Move.”

“That’s what you want, sweetheart? You want me to ride your cock? So hard for me Cas. So beautiful under me.” 

“Yes, yes, I want you.” 

Dean lets go of Castiel’s wrists to push both hands through Castiel’s hair, grabbing two fistfuls as he starts to move, sliding himself up and down Castiel’s dick. With his hands free, Castiel reaches out and grips Dean’s hip with one hand and his ass with the other, holding him tight as he moves. He’s watching Dean’s face and it’s beautiful in their shared bliss. 

“Dean. Look at me. I want you to look at me when I come inside you.” Dean’s eyes fly open and his pace quickens. 

“Come in me, Cas. Fill me up. Fuck. Please.” His rhythm is frantic now and Castiel knows he’s waiting, waiting for Castiel to come, waiting for Castiel to tell him to let go. 

Castiel can’t hold back, grabbing both Dean’s hips and pushing up into him, holding them close together. “Come with me, Dean. Now.” 

It’s all they need. Dean paints the space between them with his release, a bit of it hitting his chin. Castiel surges up, capturing the splash with his tongue. He can feel his own heat sliding down the creases between his legs. Castiel runs his tongue across Dean’s chest before he pulls their mouths together, letting Dean taste himself. He slides their tongues together in a filthy kiss and Dean groans before he collapses in Castiel’s arms. 

Castiel runs his hands up and down Dean’s back as he feels his softening cock slip from inside Dean. They lay like this, Dean resting in his lap, Castiel whispering promises into his ear. When he feels Dean’s breathing start to deepen, he nudges him, urging him awake so they can go to their room. 

When they’re cleaned up and wrapped together in their bed, Castiel wishes Dean a Merry Christmas, vowing that they will never spend another apart.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Day dawns cold and bright. Dean cranks the heater from his phone and pats himself on the back for installing the smart system throughout the house. Coffee seems like it should be a priority, but more importantly, he has a gorgeous man naked and wrapped around him so there’s no way he’s moving. 

He runs a hand through Cas’ hair, eliciting a deep groan that Dean can feel rumbling through his chest. He smiles when Cas burrows into the blankets, tucking his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and reaching across him to hold his hand. Little kisses are being trailed down his neck but they slow and Cas’ breathing deepens and Dean knows he’s asleep again. 

Dean thinks about the night before. Things had gotten—intense. They had been doing so well with their talks of the past but seeing it, seeing the sadness on Cas’ face the day they graduated… Dean can’t believe he was ever that naive. How could he have been so wrapped up in his own shit that he didn’t see that something was severely wrong? Guilt makes his stomach turn and he tightens his hold on Cas, kissing the top of his head, letting his lips rest there. 

All he could do now was make it up to Cas, for letting him down, for not giving him the safety he needed to tell Dean the truth. 

“Dean?” Cas’ sleepy voice snaps him out of his damning thoughts. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep.” 

“Don’t lie to me, please. Your entire body is tense. I can practically hear you thinking.” Cas nuzzles his neck. “Is this about last night?” 

It’s hard for Dean to let people in but in this moment, he’s glad that Cas can read him better than anyone, besides Sam. 

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

“I don’t understand why you’re apologizing.”

“For letting you down, back then.” 

Cas sits straight up, the blankets falling away. Cas looks stricken, and he takes Dean’s face in his hands. 

“Never,  _ ever  _ say that to me again, Dean Winchester.” Cas is furious and Dean sinks down into the bed. “I will not allow you to take responsibility for my shortcomings.”

“Cas, I—”

“No. Let me finish, please. I was a fool, leaving because I thought I had something to prove to a man who only cared for himself. It took me years to truly understand the lengths he would go to get his way.” Cas takes a deep breath. “I have to live with my choices, Dean, including the choice to come back here and put everything on the line. Accepting the job here meant accepting the possibility that you wouldn’t want me—” 

Dean tries to interrupt, not wanting Cas to do this to himself, especially on Christmas. A finger to his lips and a stern look stops him.

“But I didn't care. I had to try. Hurting you is my burden to bare, Dean. I will not accept you thinking for a second that you, or anything you did then, had anything to do with my choice. Do you understand me?” Cas leans down and presses his lips to Dean’s forehead. “You were, and continue to be, the best man I’ve ever met. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. You supported me, you loved me, you were the only person in my life who has ever chosen me for me, Dean.”

Dean reaches for him, pulling him into his arms. 

“You have never let me down, ever. I need you to believe that. Please.” Cas resumes his position around him, covering Dean’s body with his own. He’s tracing the feathers inked into Dean’s shoulders with his fingers and it’s soothing. Being with Cas always felt too good to be true—it still does—but if this is what Cas needs, Dean will give it to him. He’ll give Cas everything in this world he can. 

“I believe you, I do. You changed my life then, Cas and you did it again when you came back. I love you, so much.”

“I know.” Cas is smiling and Dean is relieved to see it. “Now as much as I love such a serious conversation before eight am, can we please go have breakfast?” 

Dean’s stomach rumbles in response. He rolls out of bed, pulling on sleep pants. “Come on sweetheart, I’ll make you some chocolate chip pancakes.”

“And bacon?” 

“Wouldn’t be breakfast without it.” 

Dean follows Cas down the stairs, queuing up their Christmas playlist as they go. He crashes into Cas who stopped short at the bottom of the stairs.

“What the hell?” 

“Dean.” Cas’ voice has an edge to it that makes Dean look up from his phone and past him into the open room. 

Mistletoe. It’s… everywhere. Bunches of it hang from every available doorway and stuck in random places like the kitchen island and woven together on the coffee table. Dean can only think of a few people responsible for this. “Remind me to get our house keys back today.” 

Dean is bewildered and Cas is looking around curiously. He picks up a sprig on the counter and turns it in his hands. “How are we even supposed to kiss under this if it’s on a flat surface?” 

Dean laughs and grabs him by the wrist, lifting it above their heads. “Like this, duh.” He kisses Cas and feels him smile against his lips. 

“I could kiss you all day but I need coffee.”

“Buzzkill.” 

Their kisses taste like chocolate and coffee by the time they’re cleaning the kitchen. Paul McCartney’s “Wonderful Christmas Time” is playing and Cas is dancing around while he sweeps. Dean grabs him by the hips, swinging their bodies together, Cas’ head thrown back in laughter. He pulls back, a shy smile on his face. 

“Can I give you another present, Dean?” 

Dean nods enthusiastically. He loves presents and he’s so curious to see what else Cas has come up with. 

Dean pours them fresh cups of coffee and settles at the island as Cas comes back downstairs, a blue folder in his hands. He sits next to Dean and takes a drink of coffee before opening it. Dean peaks over his shoulder to see what’s inside. Cas swats him. He flips a few pages before nodding and sliding the folder over to Dean. “Open it.”

The first thing in the stack of papers looks like an outline. Dean’s glad he’s wearing his glasses and squints down at the paper. “Is this an itinerary?” 

Cas beams. “It is. For a trip to New York. Look at the next page, it’s a map. We’ll drive, of course. I thought we could stop at a few places along the way.” Dean flips through the folder, seeing brochures for city tours and hotels. The more there is to see, the more excited he gets. 

“Baz helped. I want to give you the full New York experience, and a tour of my years there.” Cas looks as excited as Dean feels. “Baz wants us to stay with them but we don’t have to.”

“We could. I’m dying to meet Meg.” 

“She’ll eat you alive.” Cas rolls his eyes. “In fact, she’s looking forward to it.” He clears his throat. “If we do stay with them, I’d still like a few nights somewhere nice. Maybe The Plaza?”

Dean’s eyes light up. “Like in  _ Home Alone 2 _ ?”

Cas laughs. “Yes, Dean. Like the movie.” 

“Hell yeah, babe. This is awesome. When can we go?” 

“Nothing is booked so, whenever you want. I was thinking maybe around spring break, that way we can catch some baseball games.” 

“Great idea, Cas. I love this. Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome, Dean.” Cas looks pleased as he gathers the papers back up. “I’m going to put this up in the office, maybe we can—” He’s already heading towards the stairs as Dean jumps off his chair.

“Shit! Wait! You can’t go in there.” 

Cas raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

Dean’s not quick enough to come up with a good excuse. “Ah, fuck it. Come on then.” Dean tugs on his hand and leads them upstairs, kissing him under the mistletoe hanging in the stairway first. “This was supposed to be a surprise for later but what the hell.” 

He covers Cas’ eyes with one hand and pushes the office door open. Dean flips on the light and maneuvers Cas in the doorway before taking his hand away. “Merry Christmas, babe.” 

Cas gasps and looks back at Dean. “Did you build me a desk?”

Dean nods, a little smug. Cas crosses the room, running his hands along the wood, opening the drawers one by one. He sits in one of the office chairs and spins around, stopping when the chair is facing Dean, leaning in the doorway. 

“You like it? I tried to add all the things you wanted when we were looking, before.”

Cas has a gleam in his eye that can only mean trouble for Dean. “You built me a desk.” He stands and crosses the room and Dean suddenly knows how prey feels. “That is so fucking sexy.” 

“Yeah?” Dean smirks. 

“Fuck yes.” Cas is on him, running his hands up Dean’s bare chest, kissing his throat. “It’s sturdy?” 

Dean swallows loudly. “Oh yeah.” 

“Good.” Dean barely registers when Cas spins him into the room, pushing him against the desk. Dean is impressed at how quick Cas has his pants off and then all coherent thoughts are gone when Cas swallows him down, his hot mouth sliding up and down his cock. 

“Fuck, Cas, any other furniture you want?” 

Cas is laughing and Dean doesn’t even care about all the prep time he’s losing. Nothing else matters right now.

***

Cas helps him make up for lost time in the kitchen, even if he is distracting Dean by singing and dancing to almost every Christmas song that comes on the playlist. The turkey is prepped and ready to fry and everything else is ready to be warmed once it’s time for dinner. People are trickling in, Bobby and Ellen first, followed by Charlie, Jo, and Ash. The presents under the tree are growing, as is the noise level in the room. 

Anytime Jo or Charlie sees Dean and Cas in the general area of mistletoe, they’re quick to point it out. 

“Wait. Are you two responsible for this?” They were on the short list of suspects. 

They high five and Jo grabs one of the bundles on the dining room table, holding it over Charlie’s head. “You’re welcome,” she snarks before giving Charlie a kiss. 

“I’m getting our keys back, fucking creeps,” Dean mutters. 

He’s talking to Bobby about the transmission in Jo’s Camero when Cas comes and slips an arm around him. He looks worried. 

“What’s up, babe?”

“Shouldn’t Sam be here by now? Have you heard from him?” 

Dean knows exactly where Sam is and when he’s due to arrive but he can’t let Cas know that. “He text me a little while ago. He’ll be here soon, don’t worry.” 

“Ok, as long as you’re sure.” 

“Mistletoe! Kiss!” A sprig of mistletoe is flying at their heads. Dean rolls his eyes and pulls Cas in for a kiss. Jo and Charlie are whooping it up. 

Dean’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, smiling at the text from Sam letting him know he’s arrived. Cas has already snuck away, chatting with Ash in the kitchen. 

“Hey, Cas! Sam’s here.”

“Ok, Dean.”

“Do you think you can let him in?” 

“Dean, you’re standing right by the door.” Cas wrinkles his brow but crosses the room anyways. Dean glances around to see that Charlie, Jo, and Ash all have their phones out and pointing towards the front door. He grins and watches Cas swing it open.

“Does he need help or—” Cas stops short at the sight of Gabriel and Baz, both standing on the front porch. Sam is behind them, grinning like a fool. Cas whips his head back to look at Dean, tears in his eyes. 

“Surprise, sweetheart.” 

Cas turns and launches himself into his brothers arms, pulling Baz in too. Sam slips past them to come inside where Dean grabs him for a hug. Sam had gotten up early to drive to Kansas City. Gabriel and Baz’s flight arrived at noon and they had been on the road since. “Thanks, Sammy. Owe you one.” 

“Nah, look at them. Totally worth the drive.” The two brothers turned to look, seeing Cas and Gabriel laughing and wiping away tears. 

The idea to surprise Cas with a visit from Gabriel came to Dean about a month ago and when he reached out to Gabriel, he was on board immediately. Dean insisted on footing the bill, wanting to take care of everything. When Baz caught wind, he booked a seat on the same flight. It wasn’t hard to convince Sam to take care of the pick up and Dean was thrilled everything came together. 

“Hey guys, it’s freezing, why don’t you come inside.” Dean stands in the doorway, enjoying the reunion. 

Cas turns to him, his face full of awe. Dean grins and reaches his hand out to Gabriel. “Great to finally meet you.” 

Gabriel pulls him in for a hug, slapping him on the back. “Thanks for this, Dean.”

Cas slips his arms around Dean. “Well, I certainly can’t thank you the way I want to in front of all these people.” Dean feels his blush from his head to his feet. 

“Cassie!” Gabriel looks horrified and Dean can hear Sam groaning behind him. He buries his face into Cas’ shoulder. 

“I’m still recovering from the last time you thanked me,” he says, loud enough to be overheard. 

“What the fuck! I flew halfway across the world for this?” Gabriel is scowling at the two of them. 

“Gabe, can I get you a drink?” Sam yells out, escorting Gabriel into the kitchen. “You’ll get used to them. They’re ridiculous.” 

Cas watches Gabriel follow Sam before he grabs Dean’s hand and drags him into the laundry room, shutting the door and pushing him up against it. He noses hard at Dean’s jaw and kisses him. Dean can feel it in his toes. 

“How are you real?” Cas’ hands are all over him and Dean grabs his wrists, stilling him. 

“Our house is full of our entire family, Cas. As much as I don’t wanna stop this enthusiasm, I’m afraid your brother might actually kill me if he catches wind of what we’re doing behind this door.” 

“Then I guess he better have brought ear plugs because I am going to make you scream tonight.” 

Dean groans and hits his head against the door a few times. He tries to think unsexy thoughts but is having trouble considering Cas is still licking and sucking at his throat. He pushes him gently away, getting a growl of protest in response. 

“We’re terrible hosts, Cas.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Dean laughs. “Yes, you do. Now, get out there and give Gabriel a tour. I have a turkey to fry.” 

They exit the laundry room to cat calls and more mistletoe being thrown at them. Dean’s going to be picking that shit up for weeks. Everyone seems settled in, Charlie and Jo talking with Ellen in the kitchen, Bobby out on the deck watching football, Baz and Ash on the couch getting reacquainted. Cas must have taken Gabriel upstairs because they’re nowhere to be seen. Dean smiles when he sees Sam in the backyard, prepping the deep fryer. He gets what he needs from the kitchen and joins him, setting the temperature and putting the turkey in to cook. 

They’re both bundled up to combat the cold air. Dean nudges Sam with his shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Sammy.” 

Sam smiles. “Merry Christmas, Dean.” 

Their attention is drawn to the house where they have a clear view of everyone. Sam clears his throat. “How do you feel about telling them about the brewery today?” 

The thought hadn’t crossed Dean’s mind, but it's a good idea. They’ve had the final plans for awhile now but with everything that’s happened in the last few months, the announcement was an easy thing to put off. They’re set to break ground early summer and Dean supposes that today is as good a day as any to share the news. 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Maybe after dinner?” 

“After presents.” Sam’s grin is wide and Dean smirks back. They’re interrupted by Cas and Gabriel coming outside and arguing.

“No, Gabriel, we cannot deep fry chocolate with the turkey.” 

“Why not? Dean, tell him we could totally throw some chocolate in there.”

Cas looks exasperated when he hands Dean and Sam tumblers of whiskey. “Thanks babe.” Dean takes a sip and feels the warmth of the drink in his chest. “Your brother is right, Gabriel. You’re not fucking with my turkey. But we could probably deep fry some chocolate later. Don’t you need a batter or something?” 

Sam shrugs. “I’ve seen deep fried snickers at the fair. I could google it.” 

“Yes! Deep fry all the things!” Gabriel pumps his fist in the air. 

“So, are you saying you brought us more chocolate?” Dean hopes so. 

“Sure did, Dean-o! Cassie told me you ate through the last stash pretty quick.” 

“He did. I got two pieces before it was gone.” Cas rolls his eyes.

“Aw, Cassie. I brought you your own box this time.” 

“He’ll probably eat that too.” He slips an arm around Dean’s waist.

“Not my fault you eat it too slow, Cas.” Not his fault it's the best damn chocolate in the world either. “How’s it going in there? Everything almost ready? This bird is done.” 

“Ready and waiting. Baz and Ash set the table and rearranged all the seating. How convenient that Charlie had name tags made for Gabriel and Balthazar.” He looks at Dean with an eyebrow raised. “I assume I’m the only one not in on this?” 

They’re carrying the turkey on a platter through the back deck and into the house. Dean cocks his head towards Bobby. “Nah, Bobby didn’t know either. Old man can’t keep a secret to save his life.” 

“Hey, I resent that! I didn’t tell Cas about the desk, did I? How’d you like it, boy?”

The mention of the desk and the memory of the very filthy things they did on it makes Dean stumble and Cas turn bright red. 

“You helped?” Cas stammers. “It was very nice. Sturdy.” 

Baz is cackling at Bobby’s obvious confusion. His eyes narrow and Dean prays for his sanity. “Idjits.” 

Dinner is delicious, if Dean says so himself. It’s also loud and chaotic and one of the best Christmas dinners Dean’s ever had. Cas and Gabriel bicker like brothers do and Dean is happy to see the joy on Cas’ face. Cas was always a little sad after their phone calls and Dean knew he missed him. When he told Dean it was coming up on a year since they last saw each other, what with Cas’ move and everything else, Dean knew he had to get Gabriel here somehow. He might not think it was a good idea by the time Gabriel goes home after New Years, but Dean knows how happy having Gabriel here is making Cas right now and that’s all that matters. 

Everyone relocates to the living room, Sam refusing to sit on the couch—“God knows what you two have done on it.”—instead settling on the floor and pulling Gabriel down with him. Dean just shrugs and lets Cas sit with Ellen, Charlie and Jo. He gives Ash a nod and they meet in the kitchen, Ash pulling a growler out of the fridge while Dean arranges enough tasting glasses for all of them. 

He brings the tray to the living room and passes out the drinks, telling them all they can’t take a sip until he says so. The beer is a rich, chocolate brown, and it smells like heaven. 

“Ok, so, Ash and I have been working on a new beer and we’re proud to give y’all a taste of it tonight. May I present the newest beer to join The Roadhouse lineup: Professor Cas’ Mocha Stout.” 

Cas’ eyes go wide as he registers what Dean said. 

“When are you going to name a beer after me?” Jo asks, her tone playful. “They’re already all named after Cas!” 

“That’s not true,” protests Sam. 

Dean ignores them both and continues, motioning for all of them to drink. “This stout is a little different from the Blue Thursday which has a heavier coffee flavoring. This beer favors chocolate and we snuck in some sweet peppers, vanilla, and cinnamon.” He gives Cas a wink. “We were goin’ for a mexican chocolate vibe. Whatcha think, babe?” 

Cas’ opinion is all that matters to Dean. He knows the beer is good. 

“It’s delicious, Dean. I love it.” He pulls Dean down to him, kissing him. “Thank you.” 

Dean settles on the floor between Cas’ feet, leaning back against the couch. He’s given Ash the job of Santa and laughs as he pulls on a Santa hat and passes out presents to everyone. They take turns opening, everyone oohing and ahhing over each other’s gifts. Everyone got fuzzy socks from Dean and Cas and soon they are all wearing them. Sam loves the set of antique leather law books they found for him in Overland Park, Charlie squeals over the Comic Con passes they got her. Jo is pleased with her new hunting knife which she flashes at Cas with a wink. Ellen loves the new pressure cooker they got her and Bobby even smiles when he opens the engraved flask with Grumpy Old Cuss printed on it. Cas picked out a giant physics tome for Ash that Dean couldn’t even make sense of but that Cas insisted he would love. Baz laughs when he opens his gift; a punch card for the clinic by his house, flipping them both off as he slips it in his wallet. His real gift is a professional shaving kit and he thanks them both with a smile. 

Dean unwraps another present from Cas, a keyless entry system for the house. He holds it over his head in victory. “Yes! Time to turn in your keys, jerks!” 

Dean watches them all willing giving up their keys while trying to fight back smiles and he whips his head around to look at Cas, who looks guilty. 

“You already gave them the code, didn’t you?”

“What if there’s an emergency, Dean?” 

Cas puts on a pout and squeezes Dean between his thighs and all is forgiven. Dean passes him a wrapped box and watches his face light up when he opens the box to reveal a leather bound filofax planner, this one engraved with  _ Castiel Winchester _ . He runs his hands over it with care. 

“So you can use your other one for your composition notebooks again.” Cas’ keyboard is set up in the conservatory and he plays it occasionally. Dean’s seen him writing music again some nights and it makes him happy.

Jo hands them both two small boxes, wrapped in the same paper. “You’re opening these together because one, you both came to me and Charlie for help picking out the same gift and two, you dorks wrapped them the same and didn’t even know it.” 

They grin at each other and open the boxes to reveal matching leather bracelets; Cas’ engraved with an infinity symbol and Dean’s engraved with a stalk of barley. They help each other put them on and exchange a kiss at their brilliance and gift giving skills. Gabriel and Sam are watching them from their spot next to the fire, matching smiles on their faces. 

Dean’s sure there are no more presents and is about to get up to tell everyone about the brewery when Cas stops him by pulling out a wrapped tube with a card attached. He hands it to Dean with a smile on his face. Baz is clearing off the coffee table in anticipation of whatever is inside. Dean looks at Cas suspiciously. “Which do I open first?”

“How about the tube?” 

Dean unwraps one end and takes the stopper out. He pulls out a rolled up map and spreads it out on the coffee table. Lines are drawn, criss crossing a map of the United States. Little, flat flags are stuck all over, pointing to major cities. 

“Cas? What is this?” 

“I don’t know if you remember but, we used to talk about seeing a baseball game at every major league stadium. I found a website that maps it out for you. Of course, we probably can’t do it all at once, unless we wait until summer, but I thought you’d get a kick out of it. We can cross off the two New York stadiums when we visit and we’ve already been to Kauffman Stadium.” He points to Kansas City on the map, covered by a star sticker. “The star means we’ve been there.” 

Dean is shocked. The time this must have taken; he’s blown away by Cas’ thoughtfulness. He’s still looking over the map and Cas nudges him to open the envelope. “This kind of goes with the map.” 

Inside is another hand drawn card, this time with a drawing of their house, Christmas lights on the eaves, the Impala and the truck parked in front. “Garth helped me with the cars. My skills only go so far.” Cas blushes and Dean wants to kiss his cheeks. He opens the card instead, to find a printed receipt, The Kansas City Royals logo on the top. 

Dean reads it over. “Oh my god. Cas, oh my god.”

“What is it?” Jo’s leaning over to try and read the paper.

“Cas, are you fucking kidding me?! Dude, it’s Royals season tickets!” He looks again. “Four seats!” 

“The tickets weren’t printed yet. Sam’s contact advised me—”  

“Wait, Sam knew?!” Dean glares at his brother.

“Had to keep my mouth shut. Don’t you know how surprises work, jerk?”

“Bitch!” 

Cas rolls his eyes. “As I was saying, the tickets will be delivered here in January. We won’t be able to go to every game, of course, so we’ll let everyone know and whoever can take them, is welcome to them. I got four seats in case anyone ever wants to join us.” 

“This is too much, Cas. Seriously.”

“Dean, you said you missed going to games with me. I did too. Baz was never as much fun.”

“Excuse you, darling. I’m a joy to be around.” Baz is grinning. 

Cas went on. “I said I would make that lost time up to you. This is how I start doing that.” 

“You’re the best. Love you so much.” Dean kissed him softly, keeping it PG much to the relief of their audience. 

“All right.” Dean stands and makes eye contact with Sam who scrambles up to join him. Cas gives him a knowing smile and squeezes his hand. “We have a little announcement to make.” 

The attention of the room is on them. Dean doesn’t know why he’s nervous, he knows his family is going to be excited for them. What he doesn’t know is if the brewery will succeed and it’s resting on his recipes alone. If it fails, it’s his own fault. He takes a deep breath, glancing at Cas again. He gets a reassuring smile from him. Cas mouths, “I love you.” and Dean knows even if he fails, this wonderful man will stand by his side. Confidence surges through him. 

“As you all know, launching our own line of beers has been a success. When we were working on them, I tossed the idea to Sam of expanding the bar. It’s been a staple in this community, thanks to Ellen and Bobby and it’s always been my dream to make them proud and keep the bar successful. I think I’ve done that.” He smiles at Ellen and Bobby, who are nodding in agreement.

“Sam agreed and did some research on what it would take to add on to the existing structure and well, it’s a lot. A lot of red tape, a lot of paperwork. Too much, honestly. So we scrapped the idea.” He glances at Sam and smiles. “Long story short, that big empty lot behind the bar is ours and next summer, will be the official home of The Winchester Beer Company.” 

Excited shouts fill the room and Dean is thrown off guard when he’s enveloped in hugs. Jo is trying to hug him and Sam at the same time, Charlie has her head pressed to his chest and she’s telling him she’s proud of him. He thinks he sees Bobby wiping his eyes and he knows Ellen is crying. Gabriel makes his way in, shaking his hand and offering his congratulations. He sees Baz leaning in to speak to Cas and they’re both smiling. He catches Cas’ eyes and Dean can see the pride in them. 

Cas clears his throat and speaks over the din. “I think this is an appropriate time for another gift.” He pulls another wrapped box from behind the couch and Dean wonders where the hell he’s been stashing all these presents. Cas passes the box to Dean and he unwraps it. Opening the box reveals a wooden sign with the words “Winchester Beer Company, established 2018” hand carved into it. It’s not stained and Cas explains that he didn’t want to stain it until Dean picks out the wood for the inside of the bar.

“You’re so smart, babe. This is really fucking awesome. Thank you.” 

“There’s more in that box.” Cas is smiling wide, proud of himself. 

Inside, with a red bow around them, is a stack of papers filled with sketches. Dean sees the name of the brewery with different drawings; some with stalks of barley, some with simple lines and bold fonts, one with what looks like the front of the Impala, the name of the company above it. “Cas, what is this?”

“Mock ups. Garth helped me design about ten different potential logos for the brewery. This is to give you and Sam some ideas and he said he’d be happy to sit down and go over them, work in any changes you might want or even sketch any ideas you might have. The costs are paid for and Garth is excited to work with you on this.” 

Sam grabs Cas and hugs him, thanking him profusely. He takes the drawings from Dean over to the dining room table where he can spread them out and everyone follows to look at the different logos. Dean grabs Cas’ hand to hold him back. 

“You’re the greatest, have I told you that today?” He nuzzles against Cas’ neck. 

“Mmmm no. But you can tell me again.”

“The greatest.” Dean kisses the line of Cas’ jaw. “The best.” Another kiss to his temple. “The most handsome.” Finally, a kiss to Cas’ lips. 

“Wow, and I haven’t even given you your final present.” 

Dean pulls away. “What? How can there be more?”

“You’ll see, Dean. I’ll give it to you once everyone goes home.” 

“Oooh is it my present for being naughty?” Dean waggles his eyebrows and Cas laughs and shakes his head. 

They’re interrupted by their guests preparing to leave. Dean didn’t realize it had gotten so late. They help load presents into cars, walking everyone out and saying their goodbyes. Cas shows Gabriel to one of the guest rooms while Dean looks around, the living room and kitchen thrashed. Dean thinks the mess can wait till tomorrow. 

Gabriel and Cas come back downstairs, and Gabriel sits on the couch, laptop in hand. “You guys need a TV in here. A nice big flat screen over the fireplace.” 

“There’s a TV on the back deck, if you’d like me to turn on the heaters for you? Also, there’s one in your room.” Cas gives him a pointed look. 

“That’s ok little bro, I’ve got some work to do. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Gabriel smirks.

Dean watches them go back and forth. He barely registers what Gabriel said, turning to Cas in confusion. “Where are you going, babe?” 

“ _ We  _ are going out. Gabriel, are you going to be ok? We won’t be too long.” 

“Take your time, fellas. I’ll hold down the fort.” Gabriel looks towards the kitchen. “Any pie left?”

“That’s my pie, dude.” Dean sees a plate of Christmas cookies on the counter. “You can have the cookies.” He looks at Cas who is pulling on his peacoat. “What’s happening, where are we going? It’s almost midnight.” 

Cas grabs his keys and holds out Dean’s jacket. “Then we better hurry. Come on, it’s a surprise.” 

Cas won’t tell him anything as he drives. Dean doesn’t mind, the night is quiet and the seat warmers in Cas’s truck are doing their job. Cas holds his hand over the center console and Dean is happy.  

“Good Christmas, sweetheart.” 

“It’s not over yet, Dean.”  Cas is smiling a secret smile while he stares at the road ahead. 

It’s not long until they are pulling up to Cas’ house and now Dean is even more confused. They’ve been getting the house ready to rent. When Cas bought the place, it needed a little work and together they decided to go ahead and redo the floors and give the place new paint and appliances before trying to find a tenant. Dean finished the floors last week and they were going this week to buy paint. 

Dean can’t think of any reason they’d need to be here now. He can see their breath as they make their way to the front door. Cas tugs him close, putting his arm through Dean’s and leaning in. He stops and turns to Dean before unlocking the door. 

“I know I don’t speak of my family often, mostly because, except for Gabriel, they’re all generally awful. It pains me to speak of my siblings this way but it’s true. I had hoped to salvage some kind of relationship with them but after years of trying, it just became too exhausting.” He pauses, thoughtful. “You know, I have a niece and a nephew I’ve never met? I wish—” Cas shakes his head as if he doesn’t want to think about that. 

Dean’s heart hurts. He feels furious, sad, so many things. Cas should know his family, they should know what a wonderful, caring man he is and it pisses Dean off that they’re too damn stupid to realize that. He’s almost glad he never met Cas’ father, especially knowing what he knows now. 

“It’s ok, Dean. I don’t have any regrets and if they do, well there’s not much I can do about that. But I’m getting away from the reason we’re here. As you know, my mom passed away when I was very young but did I ever tell you she’s the one who taught me how to play the piano?”

Dean shakes his head no. 

“She did. I could barely reach the pedals but every day, we’d sit together and she would teach me proper finger placement and the major keys and simple songs that were easy to remember. When she passed away, I didn’t understand what that meant, except that we couldn’t play the piano together anymore. My father had quite the time when he hired a teacher. I would refuse to sit with him and I’m told the tantrums I threw were quite epic.” 

Cas looks sad as he tells Dean this story and Dean aches to make that feeling go away. He reaches for Cas and laces their fingers together. Cas gives him a sad smile. 

“Aside from the piano, my mother taught me to be kind. I wish she would have lived to know you, Dean.” A tear slips down his cheek and Dean leans in to kiss it away. “I believe she would have loved you. Honestly, I think everything about my life would have been different, had she lived.” He sighs, something deep and sad. 

“Cas,” Dean’s voice cracks. He’s trying to fight back tears as he thinks of the childhood Cas never got to have. Dean has fleeting memories of his parents but they were good and he and Sam didn’t miss out on anything with Ellen and Bobby as their surrogate parents. Cas deserved the same and Dean grieves for his loss. “Why are we here, sweetheart?” 

Cas unlocks the door and pulls Dean inside. It’s dark and Cas is standing next to the light switch. “When my father died, his estate was a mess. I wanted nothing to do with it but Michael insisted we all sit for the reading of his will together. Gabriel flew in from London and he’s the only reason I even went. He left nothing for Gabe and me.” Cas laughs bitterly. “We weren’t surprised, not in the slightest. I didn’t care, I wanted nothing from that bastard anyway. When we were about to leave, the lawyer pulled me aside to inform me that there were items in my father’s possession that belonged to me. Apparently, when my mother passed, she left me something he never advised me of.” 

He pauses and flips on the light. The room floods with light, revealing a black grand piano, set up in the middle of the room. The sight of it takes Dean’s breath away. 

Cas continues. “When my father moved to New York from Illinois, he put my mother’s piano in storage. I always thought he had sold it but apparently not. My mother left it to me and he never told me. Probably never intended to, either. It was out of tune and some of the wood had rotted away from lack of care.” He holds Dean’s hand as they approach the piano. 

“I had her restored before I moved here. I think she would look and sound beautiful in our conservatory.” 

Dean’s eyes widen as he looks at Cas. A vision of Cas sitting, poised to play this gorgeous instrument in their house flashes through Dean’s mind. He wants to see it more than anything. Dean pulls Cas in, wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck, his hand sliding up to the back of his head. “Cas… this is all too much.” 

Cas’ arms slip around his waist. “Nothing is ever too much for you, my love. I would give you the world if I could.” He presses a light kiss to the soft spot behind Dean’s ear. “This piano has been in my mother’s family for almost fifty years. I learned to play right here on this bench and I’d love to teach our children to play here, as well.” 

Dean’s heart skips and he feels something crack open inside him. His future—their future together has never seemed more real than in this exact moment. 

“I want that too, Cas. God, I want that with you, so much.” Dean kisses him, hoping Cas can feel all the promises he puts behind it. The heat of the moment builds until they’re both breathless when they part. “Will you play something for me?”

Cas grins and pulls Dean down onto the bench with him. “Only if you sing for me.”

“Deal.” 

Cas studies the keys and starts to play. The opening notes to “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” make Dean smile and he starts to sing. 

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight.  _

Cas leans against him as he sings, harmonizing with him at the end of each line. They’ve been so busy with the holiday’s and life in general, that this is the first time they’ve sat down and played together in weeks. 

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yuletide gay. From now on, our troubles will be miles away.  _

Dean watches Cas’ long fingers dance across the keys and tries to imagine him as a child, his feet swinging in the air as his mom shows him why the white keys and the black keys make different kinds of sounds. He mourns for that child, for everything he lost. 

_ Through the years, we all will be together. If the fates allow.  _

Dean closes his eyes as he sings, for Cas and the things he never had. For their future family and the knowledge that between the two of them, their children will never want for anything and will always know the love their parents have for them, even before they came into existence. 

He opens his eyes to see Cas staring at him and Dean knows without a doubt, that they’re going to have everything they’ve ever wanted.

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas, now.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://casloveshisfreckles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
